Loving the girl next door
by caligirl95
Summary: You didn't imprint, this will be the test. Stay away from Renesmee live a normal life. I went to college. I made friends. I fell for the girl next door. But what about my imprint? Oh yeah it's her.
1. Shock therapy

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

Blah! Blah! Blah! Jacob do you understand Blah!Blah!. UGH! Will she just shut up already. All Renesmee does is yell at me anymore. What happened to that cute little girl who adored me. Now she's like this permanently PMSing woman and I really am starting to think I can't stand her anymore. All we do is fight. It's her way or no way, I would give her the moon if she wanted it but it's never good enough. We have nothing in common anymore. We should have everything in common and never fight even over something like the tooth paste lid. But all we do is fight. The worst part is she's pulling one of her fits in front of everyone, her family, the pack, my dad the tribal elders.

"Jacob Black are you listening to anything I was saying?" Renesmee smacked my shoulder

" Renesmee Shut The Hell UP!" I looked at her and that did it. Any minute the world was going to end.

" DADDY!!!!" She started crying. Great now I have to listen to Edward. Great.

" Renesmee go to the car." Edward said. " I'm sorry about this Jacob really I am. I'm starting to think Mr. Altera right. I don't think it's real."

"What?" I was shocked no lecture. Why was Renesmee mad at me oh yeah leaving for college and not the one she wanted me to go to. She wanted a boyfriend in a ivy league school I got in to Washington State. Once things calmed down and I was able to walk with out the world asking are you okay Jake. I found a moment to talk to Mr. Altera lovingly known as Old Quil. " Sir, Edward told me your thoughts on my relationship with Renesmee."

" Jacob there has never been an imprint in time where the couple fought like you too. She's not a sole mate she will do anything to make you happy. Renesmee isn't that one, she wants to be happy but not the way she should. The council has agreed along with Sam, you need to go to college stay away for the whole year. Act like a normal young male. Date, go out to parties, live life and if your feelings for Renesmee stay the same then we will deal with things at that time." He said I couldn't argue it would be wrong. So I listened.

Rachael knew what I would need for the dorms so between her and the rest of the girls I had everything I would need. Rach gave me pointers when she dropped me off at my dorm. She said make friends with the neighbor, the walls are thin and at least you can have someone to talk to. It was the first time I was ever really scared in my whole life. She left after everything was in my room and I started to unpack. I heard my Neighbor's music the walls really were thin, good thing we have the same taste in music. I saw that Rachael had gotten me some posters. Go reason to talk to the neighbor I needed some tape.

Knock knock. I stood at the door looking at my feet when the door opened and the cutest pair of bare feet stood there.

" Hi, is my music to loud?" The musical voice said as I lifted my head to meet her eyes and I felt an electrical current send my emotions into convulsion. I composed myself and smiled. "Freshman?"

" Hell no I love guns and roses, I was just wondering if you had some tape?" I smiled and she ran over to her desk. "Yeah I'm a freshman."

" Yeah is it for posters?" She asked.

" Yeah." I replied. You know me Jacob Black the king of small talk.

" I got stuff that's better than tape." She said walking with me to my room. " I'm Jess by the way."

" Jake." I shook her hand and she jumped back.

" Wow you're a little shocking there sparky." Jess laughed shaking off the tingling in her hand. "so where do you want them?"

" I don't know where ever." I said. " I don't decorate."

" Good I have a project, that is if you don't mind." Jess smiled, she had a great smile it was tiny but her whole face lit up when it was worth it. What could I say after seeing that. "It's this terrible thing I got from my older sister. She's a designer challenge type. Clothes, Room design. I can be a little OCD."

" It's your canvas do your best." I laughed and started shoving my clothes into the drawers.

" You don't have any winter clothes where are you from?" She asked as she walked on the top of the desk hanging posters.

" La Push Washington." I snickered us pack boys don't get cold but I forgot all about winter I couldn't run around here in cut offs and shirtless. " I guess I forgot that box. I'll have my dad send it."

" You're about the same size as one of my brothers I just got a crap load of clothes from my sister, she sends me boxes and I just give it away, I told her to send me the guys clothes to for occasions like this, let me find you some stuff I'll bring them over later." Jess moved my bed so it was going over by the window. " You're pretty tall so this will give you more feet room."

" you made it look more roomier too." I smiled. " Need help?"

" Yeah this desk is heavy. If you move the closet like this and your desk like this , you have your study area, hang out area and sleeping area." Jess held her chin like something was missing. " I'll be right back." She ran over to her room. She came back with bean bag chair and a couple of lamps and a tiny table as well as a cool rug. " I used this last year I'm over it time for a change."

" Your loss my gain awesome." I smiled. " You should go into business, Jess the dorm decorator. Do you have a last name?"

" McCarthy. Jessilyn McCarthy." She smiled.

" You even sound like a decorator." I laughed. " Jacob Black your first client. Can I pay you in pizza?"

" Sure, if we get over to the cafeteria now we will get the fresh stuff." Jess smiled.

" Grab your shoes and I 'll meet you in the hall." I said, huh thanks for the pointers Rach.

We went to the cafeteria, Aka Mess hall because that's what it was. I bought 2 pizzas and drinks and we went out on the yard. Guys walked by talking to her the whole time and she just smiled and waved to them. She even had a lot of girls that she knew. I started to think of Ness and wondered if she missed me yet if this would really change anything. I couldn't have any contact with her and she couldn't have any contact with me. It was hard. That first night I tossed at turned at night.

" Sparky you sleeping?" Jess asked.

" No, it's too quiet and I can't leave." I replied.

" Says who?" Jess was sitting in my window. " Get dressed, go run with me."

" How will you get down?" I asked as I pulled on my shorts. I knew I could make it but she was a human.

" It's only the second floor." She smiled and caught the tree about 5 feet away and shimmied down. "My brother taught me, he's like part monkey I think."

"Is it genetic Monkey girl?" I laughed and we took off into the woods and ran the trail for a few miles.

"Damn your fast." She smiled and fell onto the dirt. "It's like being at home with my brothers."

"You come from a family of runners?" I joined her.

"Yeah, you?" She replied.

"Yeah, you can say my people were made to run." I snickered and she got up.

"We better go, you never know what's lurking in the dark." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." I flexed my muscles and she laughed harder.

"Silly boys." Jess took off and I actually had to push to keep up with her.

This became our everyday thing Jess and I became best friends. We hung out every night. We studied together we got to the point we put a door in the wall to save us the trouble of walking in the hall. She said if the school got pissed her dad would cover it. You would never know it but Jess was loaded her whole family was but she acted just like me a poor rez kid. She gave me a crap load of clothes her family were getting rid of. In return I built her a motorcycle. I felt sometime that Jess was my imprint but I knew that wasn't right. Jess was like everything you could hope for in a girl, smart, beautiful, funny, tough, strong, athletic, I could go on and on about all the qualities she had. I had that same feeling for Nessi and nothing had changed except it's easier not to be with Ness. Finals sucked big time once they were over it was a major party on campus.

" Come on Jess." I yelled from my side of our room. I pulled on my dark jeans and a t-shirt.

" Well if you would help. My zipper is stuck." She walked in holding up her top. " sparky you try."

" There." I laughed. " Now put on some pants or is lace the new thing."

" It could be, ha ha you looked." She shook her butt at me. I had the almost uncontrollable urge to grab it but I didn't. I wouldn't want to cross any lines and have Renesmee find out. I couldn't be disrespectful either to Jess. It would be bad enough when she found out my best friend was a chick, a chick in the tightest jeans made to fit her perfect ass. Wow that rack is amazing, Nessie could only wish she could be build like that. Wait what am I doing I'm comparing Jess to Nessie. I'm really demented.

" I'm ready." Jess came in she was in low rise dark blue jeans with super high heels and a leather bustier and a heavy coat.

" Great I'm going to get into a fight again right?" I looked at her and we both started laughing.

" Stop being so protective of me and maybe you won't have to fight, but I think you like it." Jess gave me that smile the one when her face just lights up. Her lips were really glossy too. I could smell the coconut scent and couldn't help but wonder if her lips tasted as good as they smelled.

" Stop making every guy into an animal and I won't have to watch out for you so much." I laughed and didn't realize it but I slapped her butt. Jess turned and looked at me with big eyes.

" Jake you just slapped my but." Jess looked at me I thought she was going to hit me or something but she blushed and smiled. " You better be watching your own back."

" OOo a challenge." I laughed and we got on her bike, I drove of course. We got to the frat with in minutes. It was kind of strange at first our friends came up and we all talked about finals I went to grab a drink and talk to some cute random girls like I was told to and they all just walked away. The same thing happened to Jess.

" Sparky is it just me or does this party blow?" Jess had a pout look.

" I think I just figured out why." I saw a banner with several names on it. And in big green glitter letters it said WINTER COUPLE OF THE YEAR.

" What? Sparky we're not a couple." Jess covered her mouth.

" Ah they think we are." I couldn't help but laugh. " awe sweetie poo."

" Jacob Black." Jess slapped my chest playfully.

" Go with it Jess look at the prize for the winner, five hundred dollars." I looked at her. " come on I can smell the ocean."

" So if I go along with this you'll go to the island with me?" Jess lit up again.

" Yes so? It's like I'm earning the money." I returned the smile she looked over my shoulder and saw something because the next thing I knew she was kissing me.

" I love you Sparky." Jess giggled as one of I guess you could call them judges walked by.

" I think I'm going to puke." I whispered in her ear.

" Thats not what I felt can I have my butt back please." Jess giggled and I let go of my grip on her butt.

" Sorry." I blushed and helped her out of her coat.

" Hey McCarthy do you think if I ask Santa do you think you can fit under my tree." Bryan Matthews said looking directly at her chest.

" Matthews I think my fist would." I growled and Jess giggled.

" Awe Sparky he's just poking fun." She did that shy smile. "You're being over protected."

I can't believe we won! That was so funny. Jess and I laughed about it for 2 weeks. We purposely made it a point to use pet names which Jess has endearingly called me Sparky from the first day we met. To me Jess was just Bootie. She thought that was funny since I have a fondness for her butt. 2 days before Jess and I were leaving for Hawaii I got a call from the council. I was ordered home for the holiday.

" Sparky, it's not fair first the send you away and now making you come back. And you have plans. I don't like it." Jess was crying she never cries. Why would this up set her so much, why would it upset me this much? I could see Renesmee. I don't really care to see her. Maybe old Quil was right. Maybe I didn't imprint. I looked at Jess a little differently the sadness in her eyes burned into my heart. I was hurting her.

" boo I have to, it's my obligation." I sighed realizing I really hated it. " I promise I'll be back I'll be right here waiting for you and you can send me postcards and take pictures."

" Okay, But I get you for spring break." She put to much effort to look happy. Thats when the knock came to my door.

KNOCK KNOCK "Hey Jakie boy." Paul and Embry were there to pick me up.

" I better go." I sighed as my arms locked around Jess. " Have fun okay?"

" I will, be safe Sparky." Jess touched my cheek. " Be safe, don't let her hurt your heart again."

" Boodie, Jess." I didn't hear the door as I leaned down and kissed Jess. It was so much more emotional. A growl was pulled from my chest as she pressed closer to me and she was against the wall. The door opened and I heard Paul's deep husky voice.

" Hell yeah Jake, you got 15 min buddy." Paul said and poor Jess hid her face.

" Be safe Sparky." Jess ran out of the room into her room.

" Thanks guys." I growled and grabbed my bag.

I gave an Alpha order to both of them that the could never tell a sole about what happened. Embry said something about cake and eating it too.

" I don't know why you even want Nessie when you have that little hottie and she's right next door." Paul said.

" Jess is not a hottie, well she is but she's, Ugh shut up." I ordered and we all were quiet on the way back to La Push.


	2. Missing you

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

**Recap....**

_Jess was crying she never cries. Why would this up set her so much, why would it upset me this much? I could see Renesmee. I don't really care to see her. Maybe old Quil was right. Maybe I didn't imprint. I looked at Jess a little differently the sadness in her eyes burned into my heart. I was hurting her._

They really did need me home. There has been several Leech attacks on our people. The Cullen's have also been under attack as well. As soon as we hit the La Push boarder I was out the window and phased meeting up with Sam to catch up. Several of the boys snickered as images of Jess went threw our heads. It wasn't the Vamp police the Volturi, these were all New Comers. The smells, the things they did to the female victims. I couldn't help but think of Jess and Nessie at the same time I shook it off and got back to business. Six days into the hunt we had a major break threw. We caught a swarm of them. They were stalking a group of young hikers. The Cullen's were able to get the humans out of the way. Emmett pissed off a mother black bear and it chased Alice and Renesmee which made the humans run. Mean while we took out the leeches. We all regrouped at my house and the phone rang.

Ring Ring Ring. " Hello Black house." Seth grabbed it. Seth's face went soft and sympathetic.

" Is J-J-Jacob there." It was a female voice and she was crying.

" Ah yeah, who's calling?" Seth asked.

" Jess." She said.

" Jake, Jess on the phone." Seth came out. I ran in and took the phone to my room.

" Bootie whats up." I was so tired but I couldn't feel it anymore once I heard her voice.

" Sparky are you okay? I had a terrible nightmare." She was sobbing so hard I wanted to jump threw the phone.

" I'm fine, hey calm down nothing bad is happening." I tried to tell her.

" Jacob Black don't lie I know something is going on, I saw you in my dream, you killed Vampires. Jacob please they tried to kill you I saw them, a nice claw mark on you right side." Jess was hysterical on the other line.

" Jess, I can't get into it, please just take my word it's over and fine." I felt like crap how did she know. " How's Hawaii?"

" I didn't go. I couldn't bring myself to go. How about you hows things other than you know." She asked.

" Really haven't talked, don't plan on it right now. " I laughed.

" Well this break kinda sucked for us ." Jess laughed and I smiled.

" Yeah." I laughed and so did she. "So you didn't even go home at all?"

"No I just hung out and went to the mall, then redecorated our rooms. I read a ton." Jess laughed.

"Really, how cool is my room now?" I asked.

"you'll like it don't worry, I got this cool faux fur blanket for your bed. I got me one too it's so cozy. Like sleeping with a big puppy dog." Jess sighed a little.

"Really, so you like sleeping with dogs." I snickered.

" I better let you go." Jess always knew when things were going to start to turn to a different direction.

" Have fun okay, stop worrying about me, and for gods sakes if your dreaming of me dream something good, not unbelievable." I could feel the warmth bubbling up in my heart.

" Good night Sparky." Jess giggled and hung up.

I laid in bed for a while to get the emotions under control. I heard the door open. Nessie stood there in a sweater and jeans. I just couldn't picture her with me anymore at least I thought I couldn't.

" Jake." She walked over closing the door behind her. I knew that look in her eyes.

" You're not allowed to be around me remember the rules." I told her as she sat next to me running her hand down my arm.

" Rules smules." Renesmee caught me by the jaw. " Jakie I've missed you, I'm sorry."

" Ness please." I tried to pull away but she started to pout. " One kiss."

" Hm." Renesmee licked her upper lip. " I want more than that Jake, I've realized that might be are problem."

" Out now." I told her.

" Are you sure." Renesmee hissed and pushed me down on the bed. She stratled my torso and pulled off her sweater. " I watched you out there you were awesome Jacob."

" Get off me." I growled bucking my hips so she flew up and I rolled off the bed. "get dressed." I walked out of the house slamming the bedroom door while she started her tantrum.

" What did you do Jake?" Edward snarled.

" It's what I wouldn't do, but if it makes the princess happy I go sleep with her." I saw his face change to be more upset at her then me.

_Live is so much easier with Jess she just gets it._

Edward heard my thoughts and pulled Renesmee shirtless to the car. " Nessie we told you not to play with Jacob like that."

" Daddy I love him I don't know why I'm like this I don't." Nessie cried in the back seat of Edward's car. I could hear her but I didn't care.

New Years eve was 2 days away now I drove myself back to school. I could smell her the minute I walked in to the dorm. I went in my room and Jess was sleeping curled up in my bed. I put down my bag and pulled off my shirt and crawled into bed pulling her into my arms. She smelled so good. Honeysuckle and sunshine. I buried my face in her hair and felt her body quiver as she moaned my name.

" Jacob." She moaned and inhaled my pillow, she was wrapped up in the warm fur blanket. Her arms were wrapped around it hugging it tight.

" I miss you."

" I'm home." I whispered in her ear.

" Mmmm, Jacob." She bit her lip rolling to her back and her eyes opened slightly and she smiled and her mouth reached for mine. " I miss you, I need you."

" Jess Jess wake up bootie come on." I knew what she was thinking what she was dreaming about I wanted her to wake up and live her dream with her.

" Sparky?" She rubbed her eyes.

" Hey sleepy." I squeezed her until she giggled.

" What time is it?" She stretched and I noticed she was in her bra and panties. I couldn't help but react to the sight. I felt my mouth water and my heart rate went up and trembling growl sounded from my chest. A sound I've never heard from myself before. Unfortunately I heard it to many times from Paul to my sister and it always made Rachael quiver. Ugh the thought.

"Sparky." Oh crap it works what ever that was it's turned her into butter. " Jacob."

" Jess." I didn't know what to do, I jumped out of bed and she looked at me confused.

" Did I do something wrong? I thought it would make you happy." Jess was on her knees smiling at me.

" You did everything right and you do make me happy I just, Just stay there okay." I grabbed my cell phone and took off. I really needed to talk to Sam he was the only one I could talk, no Rachael she's the one I needed to talk to. I could talk to her about this, Sam would let the guys know the minute he phased. Rach she would take it to the grave.

RING RING RING

" Hello." a sleepy voice said.

" Paul I need to talk to Rach now." I ordered.

" Babe it's you widdle brober." Paul said in a baby voice.

" Hey Jake?" Rachael got on the phone.

" Leave the room I need to ask you a personal question." I told her. I was pacing in front of the dorm.

" Okay what is it little brother you're freaking me out." Rachael asked me.

" Okay you know when Paul makes that noise when he's wanting to you know." I had to be like a million shades of red.

" Yes, why?" She giggled.

" It happened once with Nessie she got pissed off at me and told me to stop being such a dog. I have a girl in my bed right now and it happened and it totally turned her on." I kicked a tree and a bunch of snow fell on me.

" How long have you known her?" Rachael turned into big sister mode.

" She's my best friend." I told her.

" Jess? Really Jake that's wonderful. Soo why are you calling me?" Rachael asked.

" I don't know what it is Rach, I'm scared." I said it and I couldn't believe it. Me Jacob Black the mighty alpha is scared of what just happened.

" Jacob, you imprinted, that was well a mating call. If she reacted to it then it's real. Does she dream about you?" Rachael asked me.

" Yes. She was when I got here and she called me freaking out about a nightmare about what happened with the leeches." I told her.

" You hang up this phone and go talk to her ask her how she feels about you." Rachael ordered and hung up on me.

I went up to the room and Jess was back to sleep. I just cuddled up to her and fell asleep too. It seemed like last night never happened Jess woke up and giggled when my hand was firmly cupped around her breast and other aspects of the morning was invading her personal space.

" Morning Sparky, I'm glad one part of your anatomy is happy to see me." Jess giggled and I jumped up out of bed with a pillow. " I have brothers remember."

" I'm not your brother." I got a little sharp with her. Wrong thing to do because she made that face. " I'm sorry Bootie." I sat next to her. " Nice panties."

" Oh oh. Jacob oh my god." She pulled the blanket up.

" I have sister's remember?" I kissed her red cheeks.

" Got me there, Sparky." Jess smiled. " I'm hungry are you?"

" Always, so did you have sweet dreams?" I asked her.

" I don't remember but it must have been good I feel great, beyond great like wonderful." Jess stumbled for words.

" I get the picture." I turned so she could go to her room but threw back my hand and grabbed her ass and smiled when she squealed. We went for breakfast at the campus coffee shop. There was only 1 large chair left so I grabbed it while she got our coffee and food. She came back with my triple shot latte and her chai and a plain butter croissant and a English muffin sandwich.

"I missed you Jake." Jess said as she curled up in my lap.

" Yeah, well I missed you a lot too." I smiled and she bit her lip as we both moved in to kiss and her cell went off I had to laugh the song was little miss can't be wrong by the spin doctors.

" My little niece." She smiled. " Hi sweetie."

" Aunt Jessilyn, I need to talk." Jess's niece was on the other end of the phone.

" I'll give you some privacy boo." I said sliding out from under her.

" Thanks Sparky." I giggled.

" I'm sorry we're you with your boyfriend? You weren't in the middle of you know." She asked.

" No no, and he's just a friend honey what is it?" Jess asked. I returned when Jess hung up her phone.

" Is she okay? Did Barbie and Ken break up?" I asked and Jess laughed.

" She broke up with her Boyfriend and wanted advice on how to get him back." Jess said shaking her head. " She's pissed at me but it's the truth."

" What?" I asked as we walked back to the room.

" She told me everything, I told her in a real relationship sometimes you have to think more of the other person than your self, she needed to take a step back and look and see what she could have done differently and if it's really worth saving." I was shocked when I looked at her. Jess never stopped surprising me.

The rest of the school year was quiet. I started getting letters from Renesmee on a weekly bases. It was nice, she has actually put thought into our relationship and realizes that she was wrong for acting the way she did. I glad things haven't gone any further with Jess, I don't want to hurt her, I care about her to much. I think Rachael was wrong. I am still imprinted to Ness.

" Bootie is that you?" I yelled from my part of the room.

" Yeah, just finished my last final" Jess walked in she looked totally drained.

" You look fried are you okay?" I asked her rubbing her neck.

" Now I am damn Sparky you have talent in those hands." Jess smiled.

" Take off you top I'll get some oil." I went in to her room and grabbed her massage oil and went to work on her neck and back.

" You so don't know how good your making me feel right now." Jess moaned from her totally relaxed state. The sound of her just then triggered the response. The whimper growl came out the response from Jess was amazing. She rolled over under me her eyes never left my face as she slid to her knees pressing her body to mine I was frozen. The it happened what I didn't hear that night I called Rachael what she never told me. I got a response. A seductive Purr came from Jess awaking every animal part of me. I growled again this time she purred while kissing my chest, moving to my neck, my jaw, my mouth. Inside me was burning I never sweat but I felt it. The need for her was something I couldn't fight. I couldn't deny her need for me.


	3. Broken

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

Recap.....

_The rest of the school year was quiet. I started getting letters from Renesmee on a weekly bases. It was nice, she has actually put thought into our relationship and realizes that she was wrong for acting the way she did. I glad things haven't gone any further with Jess, I don't want to hurt her, I care about her to much. I think Rachael was wrong. I am still imprinted to Ness. _

" _You so don't know how good your making me feel right now." Jess moaned from her totally relaxed state. The sound of her just then triggered the response. The whimper growl came out the response from Jess was amazing. She rolled over under me her eyes never left my face as she slid to her knees pressing her body to mine I was frozen. The it happened what I didn't hear that night I called Rachael what she never told me. I got a response. A seductive Purr came from Jess awaking every animal part of me. I growled again this time she purred while kissing my chest, moving to my neck, my jaw, my mouth. Inside me was burning I never sweat but I felt it. The need for her was something I couldn't fight. I couldn't deny her need for me. _

" Jacob, what just happened?" Jess looked at me her eyes full of light like she was just awakened from a wonderful dream.

" We had sex, no no we didn't." I looked back at her totally in love at the moment with only her. "We made love."

" Jacob, I've never been with a man, I thought it would be horrible the first time. All I felt was total Bliss." Jess kissed my coller bone.

" Same here. You were my first too. I thought I wouldn't know what really to do. It was like." Her smile lifted me I couldn't talk.

" Natural instint. It was like we were born to fit each other." Her smile faded then when she heard loud voices coming down the hall. 2 girls and 3 guys. " Why do always wait so long?" She pulled the sheet around her. " I love you Sparky, have a good summer."

" Jess no." I stood there butt ass naked watching her disappear into the other room. " I love you too Boo." I was feeling a deep aching pain I pulled on my shorts and shirt and shoved my bedding into a trash bag as a knock came to the door.

" Jakie open up." A sweet little voice said.

" Renesmee." I whispered looking at the door now covered with a long poster. I could feel the guilt take over and I opened the windows. Then opened the door.

" Took you long enough." Nessie jumped into my arms and kissed me. " Huh."

" Ah what?" I froze could she tell could they all tell. Rach I need to talk to so bad right now. My sister stood there in Paul's arms pleading with me as she stared at the poster. I came clean with her when Jess and I went to Disneyland over spring break. Rachael came down alone to see us. Jess and Rachael hit it off great they just clicked as friends. I could see the heart break in her eyes as I held Nessie.

" You smell different." Nessie giggled. " All those girls around here, good thing I don't get jelous anymore."

" Yeah." I forced a smile and we took off. I heard Jess trying to keep her sobs quiet.

" Ah Jake I need to use the bathroom before we leave, I'll meet you at the car." Rachael said and I nodded.

Knock knock knock

" w-wh-who is it?" Jess said in a tear driven voice.

" It's Rach, Jess." Rachael opened the door and ran to Jess. Wrapping her arms around her as Jess just started sobing.

" Rachael I love him so much, I just want him to be happy, she makes him happy thats all I care about." Jess was still wrapped in the sheet.

" Jess did you and Jacob do what I think you did?" Rachael pulled out clothes and dressed her.

" Yes, it was the most wonderful thing ever. But why do I feel like I have a hole the size of the grand canyon in my chest?" Jess fell to her pillow. " Go Rach I'll be okay just go."

" Call me anytime, I like you so much more with my brother than that little bitch." Rachael kissed the top of Jess's head and ran out. I was standing at the car with Paul and Jared when Rachael came up and broke my nose. " Don't fuckin talk to me right now little brother."

" Shit." I muttered and didn't get upset but Nessie was held back by Jared.

" What the hell Rachael, Don't ever touch him again." Nessie hissed.

" Or what you little leech." Rachael never looked so mad Paul got a big smile as she stood up to Nessie.

" I'll tell my father." Nessie hissed.

" Go ahead, I'm sure the pack would love to go one on one with Daddy dearest. I'll start the fire myself." Rachael drew a fist.

Ring Ring Ring.

" Hello." I answered.

" Give Rach the phone." Jess said.

" He deserved it." Rachael snapped.

" Don't Rach just let him be happy please, just let him be happy." Jess hung up.

" I hate you." Rachael looked at me and I really thought she meant it too. She was quiet the whole time home. I went over to the Cullen's that night and hung out with Nessie and watched the game. Thats when Alice had one of her visions.

" Alice what is it what happened to her?" Edward was insane with fear. I've never seen him so concerned so wild.

" She's in pain oh god so much pain. It's like she's been ripped apart." Alice covered her face and Jasper calmed her.

The image of her sister curled up on the floor of her shower in hot water crying screaming in agoney filled her mind. It's when the image changed to a plea is when Alice woke up.

" Ally Ally I want to go home. I want Daddy and Mommy." The girl cried pleading to her sister.

" It hurts so much oh god make it stop."

" Jasper come hurry." Alice grabbed the keys to Bella's guardian and the two disappeared. Edward called Carlisle and Esme they were on vacation on the island.

Ring ring ring.

" Hello." Carlisle answered a little bit flustered.

" Carlisle sorry to intrude but we have a problem. It's sissy something has happened. Alice has gone to her. She's coming home." Edward said. " I don't know what has happened Carlisle but I heard the vision. The pain in her voice, the pain is stronger than it was when she first came to us. Something or someone has put her close to death."

" Oh my god my poor Aunt." Nessie curled up in my arms holding tight. " Jacob can you help me move things in her room. She'll be coming home soon."

" Sure honey." I followed Nessie to the new room added on to the house. It was very well un-cullen like. It was plum and Black, fancy goth art covered the walls and satin and velvet on the bed. I staked books on the shelves arranging them the way Nessie said to. I held one book that took me to Jess. The one class we had together. Great writers of the world. Our first book was the brownings. Jess told me it was her favorite. I bought her a really old leather copy of it from some old stinky book store. You would have thought It was diamond.

I stayed clear of the house for a while. Jasper was on total lock down, Renesmee couldn't even go to the main house.

" Jake it's bad, what ever this guy did to her. Grandpa Carlisle had to give her medicine to calm her down. Jasper went on emotional overload. He absorbed all her emotions and it sent him crazy he almost bit me." I was shocked that could even happen to Jasper. " It looks like he assulted her to if you know what I mean."

" Oh man, I bet your father is going crazy." I told her.

" Actually Dad hasn't left her side since she got home. Mom or Dad. Mom said she knows how she feels. When dad left her, it was like someone had ripped the sole right out of her. I'm so glad I've never had to feel that." Nessie said and I was shocked.

" Ness, how did you feel when I left?" I asked because I didn't feel anything but relief and sad.

" Well I missed you but I didn't fall apart. I knew you would come back. Life goes on." She looked at me and it hit us both. " Jake they were right."

" I think so, A whole year Ness and we made it. Rachael and Paul can't stay away for longer than a week." I said and my heart started aching inside as images of Jess filled my head I let the pain show too. " Ness I wasn't faithfull."

" Oh." Nessie sighed. " I wasn't either, Jake. I was dating the new intern at the hospital."

" I slept with my best friend." I buried my face in my hands.

" Do you love her?" Nessie asked. " More than you love me?"

" Don't hate me Ness, but yeah I do. Jess and I have something special, we really understand each other." I stood up and told Renesmee I needed to think. I drove back to school and found the dorm room empty. No body knew where she went just that her sister and brother came and took her home and that she was catatonic when they carried her out.

I called her cell phone. It rang and rang. She knows it's me. Her favorite taylor swift song would play when I called. " You belong with me."

" Pick up Jess please." I said.

" Hey you got the voice mail. Leave a message and I'll call you back, luv ya." The sound of her voice on the recording hurt and soothed me at the same time.

" Hey Bootie it's me, listen I'm at school I came back hoping you were here. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I never meant for that to happen. You mean everything to me Boo, Life just isn't the same anymore. I can't sleep I can't eat. When I do clothes my eyes all I see is you, you curled up in a ball crying in pain. I love you Boo you're my best friend. Please call me back. I don't care what time it is just call me. I need to tell you it wasn't a mistake you mean the world to me. Making love to you is not a regret at all. I wouldn't take that moment away for anything." I held the phone silent for a moment. " I am so in love with you Jessilyn McCarthy you need to call me back you have something very important that belongs to me." I hung up and found a frame in the trash it must have gotten left behind. It was our picture from Disneyland.

" You should check your voice mail Jessilyn." Bella said. " You never know who it might be, I thought I would die when Edward left me. But I didn't. I was never whole but I found away to get put back together. Laying in this bed thinking about what happened to you it's not healthy."

" You talk like he did something wrong to me Bella." Jessilyn said.

" He rapped you Jessilyn." Bella said and Jessilyn just looked at Bella and Edward.

" No no he didn't. I was a virgin. It was wonderful he didn't hurt me at all." Jessilyn sat up it was the first time in 2 months she has been alive at all.

" Edward what did you see?" Bella asked.

" Butterflies and nonsence." Edward said and walked out. He kept her secrete because it could hurt to many people including his daughter.

Several days later Nessi was planning Jacob's 20th birthday she wanted to make it perfect but none of Alice's ideas were working.

" What's wrong Nessers?" Jess asked.

" I'm trying to make Jake's party perfect and I'm hitting the wall on it." Nessie said and Jess smiled. " I'll take care of food and music, just do simple decorations he's in college right so make it like a frat party. A hand made banner with glitter, black balloons all guys like black so that covers that. Simple is better and junk food is perfect." Jess picked up the phone and called the local pizza place.

" I'd like to place an order for tomorrow night, yes Cullen 60 extra large pizza with the works. 5:00 friday night yes. I'll put it on my visa."

" Is this enough drinks?" Renesmee asked.

" It should be, is Charlie going to be there or any of the Adults, you know parent types?" Jess asked.

" No just his friends from school and his friends here." Nessie told her and Jess ordered 3 kegs and 3 cases of mixed alcohol and 10 containers of Hawawian punch.

" Now it's enough." Jess smiled. It was really the first time in 3 months that she did smile.

" Hey Renesmee." Seth and Quil came up to them.

" Hi Seth Hi Quil this is my Aunt Jessilyn." Renesmee smiled introducing Jessilyn to Seth and Quil, 2 of Jacob's best friends. Jess couldn't help but noticed they looked fimliar.

" Wow, you're not like the others, you're." Seth was babbling but Quil was frozen.

" Jess." Quil pushed Seth and they ran out of the store.

" Wow you won over them." Renesmee giggled. Jess was still a little blown away.

The night of the party came everything was just as Jess wanted. The black balloons and metalic decorations were perfect with the banner that she made. The punch was mixed with a warning sign that Esme insisted on her having. The soda was on ice and the kegs were tapped. The music was all programed and hooked up and ready to go.

" Jess go get ready, They'll be here any minute." Nessie told her.

" I don't know Ness I'm not really in a party condition." Jess said.

" Ugh go get changed you worked to hard not to enjoy." Nessie smiled. After Jess went to her room Edward came up to Renesmee.

" What are you doing?" Edward asked.

" I want Jessilyn to have fun, maybe if she hangs around with some of the guys she'll meet someone." Renesmee said.

" What if it's not the person you want her to meet?" Edward knew what would happen someone was going to get hurt tonight.

" I'm leaving it to fate." Renesmee smiled and ran to the door. " Happy Birthday Jake, Hi Rachael thanks for coming."

" Yeah what ever." Rachael was still really bitter towards Renesmee. She wasn't much nicer to her own brother. The party was great everyone was dancing and eating.

" Ness this is awesome, how did you know all my favorite songs and pizza hell you even made the juice right." Jacob kissed Nessie's cheek since they weren't going out steady again.

" Actually I didn't have much to do with it. My Aunt did it all, she said make it like a frat party." Nessie smiled.

" Did Esme plant honeysuckle around here?" Jacob asked.

" No." Nessie giggled. " My aunt's scent it smells kind of like honeysuckle."

" HeyHey hey Where's the birthday boy." A bunch of loud college people came in.

" What the hell." Jake ran over greeting the guys. " How did you know?"

" Some girl called." One of the girls said. "Where's you're Bootie?"

" Funny, yeah ah Jess and I haven't really talked." Jacob's happy face left.

" I heard that her family had to commet her." Another girl said.

" WHAT!" Jacob hit the wall and balled up his fist.

" Jake thats a load she e-mailed me a couple of weeks ago. She's doing a lot better just getting over things." A red haired girl smiled.

" dude it's your birthday this is just to heavy right now. Lets hit the juice." Another guy said.

" Yeah sounds good." I polished off 2 cups and started on my 3rd.

Nessie came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her big brown eyes looked up at me.

" Who's this?" Tina crossed her arms and looked at me. Awe shit I know whats coming now.

" I'm Renesmee. Jake's ah friend." Nessie smiled.

" Oh god, oh god." I looked up and saw Jess.

" Jess." I couldn't look in her eyes.

" Aunt Jessilyn." Renesmee smiled.

" Aunt?" I gasped and Jess took off across the house.

" Jess." Rachael caught her.

" Rach, she's my niece the other woman is my niece. What have I done." Jess broke free and ran to the garage. We all heard a car fire up and peel out.


	4. I found you

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

Recap...

_ " Oh god, oh god." I looked up and saw Jess._

_ " Jess." I couldn't look in her eyes._

_ " Aunt Jessilyn." Renesmee smiled._

_ " Aunt?" I gasped and Jess took off across the house._

_ " Jess." Rachael caught her._

_ " Rach, she's my niece the other woman is my niece. What have I done." Jess broke free and ran to the garage. We all heard a car fire up and peel out._

" Edward!" Alice screamed " She took the Guardian."

" What just happened?" I looked at everyone.

" Ah duh retard, Jess just saw you making nice with another woman." Tina said.

" Jake you are stupid aren't you." Karen looked at me. " I just thank god she didn't do it with you."

Jess drove at beyond the legal speed limit. Side swiping 4 trees and the guard rail on the way out of Forks. Not realizing she was going onto the reservation she drove the car into a large pine. Devastated by what happened Jess curled up on the beach sobbing. The blood coming from her car accident injuries was like calling the bees to honey.

A hard icy hand fell on her shoulder. "Edward I'm sorry I didn't know."

" I'm not Edward." A hissing voice with a foreign accent said. "But I'll make it go away."

" Please Please don't hurt me." Jess screamed.

" Mmmm I'm not going to hurt you, well maybe just a little if you survive, I can smell you, you're the one." He laughed and hit her. Jess was trying to fight back but it was useless. He bit deep into her neck. The Venom burned deep down the side of her body to her stomach then it felt like it was being pulled out until the burn was gone. " MMM you taste good, we've been looking for you Jessilyn Volturi. You just be a good girl and it will be over soon" He tore open her shirt and ran his hand down her chest. " Magnus will be so proud, I found the human princess of the Volturi and she will bare the child that will destroy them.  
" No." Jess said and screamed. Jacob's head lifted in his wolf form he could feel her, smell her taste her ever sense was searching for Jess. He let the wolf control him and the pack followed. He phased when he found the car.

"Edward the car is over here!" I yelled searching for her. Seeing the damage done to the car I was shaking but phasing was out of the question. " Jessi Jess!"

A howl ripped in the silence of the night. A blood curdling howl full of pain. It was Leah she found something. Edward couldn't pick up any thoughts from Jess. I ran to the beach I met up with the pack Leah was covering something.

" Lees please move." I said trembling I was sobbing knowing it was Jess I could smell honeysuckle and blood lots of blood. Leah moved whimpering with the pack as Jess laid motionless beaten and bloody. " Jess, Jess baby please."

" Why?" Jess whispered.

" Shh they're coming baby okay." I kissed her forehead.

" he knows. Edward he knows." She looked up at Edward and moved her neck showing the bite mark.

" Jessilyn!!!!" Carlisle ran to her. " Who did this?" She wasn't thinking her mind was replaying everything Edward tried to stay focused he knew the memory didn't match the words.

" Volturi." She mumbled.

" They did it to hurt them, the Volturi didn't do this." Edward said.

" We need to get her to the urgent care." I told him.

" I need a back board her spine could be damaged." A snarl ripped from Carlisle. " Please find them Edward and save him for me."

" At this point my pleasure." Edward disappeared.

Two weeks later Jess woke up and started crying to the point Jacob wasn't allowed in the room with her. Renesmee couldn't go in because all Jess would do is cry and say she was sorry.

" Jessilyn honey, Jacob needs to come in okay, you need to not cry and you need to listen to him." Esme said.

" Nooo Noooo." Jess cried. " I don't want to hurt any more."

" Shh listen to him and you'll never hurt again sis." Jasper held her hand.

" Thank you Esme, Jasper." Jacob knelt down next to her. His head rested on the mattress.

" I didn't know it was Renesmee, I never would have let it happen, I'm so." Jacob laid a finger on her lips.

" Nessie and I weren't together, I was doing what I was told to do, test to see if my connection with her was real. My relationship with Ness wasn't like the others in my tribe. We fight, like different things, we didn't fit." My choice of that word started her crying. " No baby not like that, listen, It's only been you. Ness and I never went past kissing I promise. I couldn't she rejected my advances."

" What?" Jasper looked at Jacob.

" It's just cultural, Jess remember the night right before new years when I came home and you were sleeping in my bed." I asked her kissing her fingers.

" Yes, you asked me to be with you." Jess winced at her smile.

" I never said the words it was." Jacob concentrated and the growl whimper came out. Jasper could feel the emotional change in Jess, she turned from emotionally confused to emotionally aroused. The needing purr came from Jess. " No honey no, I wanted to prove a point to Jasper. I would try calling to Nessie I didn't know what it was really I thought it was just teenage hormones but it's a mating call."

" Jacob." Jess looked at him. " I'm not what you think either."

" It doesn't matter, your mine, the minute I saw your eyes and felt the shock between us. You're my sole mate my perfect imprint I could never be with anyone but you." I pressed my lips to hers kissing her so softly.

" Jacob, I'm not human" Jess started to fall asleep.

" She's weak Jake she doesn't know what she's talking about." Jasper said.

" I want to stay with her please." I begged.

" As long as you keep her still, she cannot move her spine is still healing." Jasper left.


	5. Help me

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

Recap....

" _Please Please don't hurt me." Jess screamed._

_ " Mm mm I'm not going to hurt you, well maybe just a little if you survive, I can smell you, you're the one." He laughed and hit her. Jess was trying to fight back but it was useless. He bit deep into her neck. The Venom burned deep down the side of her body to her stomach then it felt like it was being pulled out until the burn was gone. " MMM you taste good, we've been looking for you Jessilyn Volturi. You just be a good girl and it will be over soon" He tore open her shirt and ran his hand down her chest. " Magnus will be so proud, I found the human princess of the Volturi and she will bare the child that will destroy them.  
" No." Jess said and screamed._

Edward paced the floor while on the phone. He looked up to see Jasper coming down the stairs.

" How did she take it?" Edward hissed.

" Her emotions were all over the place, except Jacob demonstrated something to me, something only a true imprint would react to. He said it happened with Renesmee but she called him a dog and to knock it off he wasn't an animal. He let out this needing growl to her. All her emotions focused on arousal, with all the pain she's in she called back with this almost seductive purr. They are imprinted." Jasper said. " Have you gotten threw to Aro?"

" I'm waiting for Gianna to hurry her human ass up and get him." Edward hissed.

" Aro will not take your call Mr. Cullen. He said what ever problem the Cullen's are in it is nothing that concerns the Volturi." Gianna hung up the phone.

" Damn him." Edward threw the piano across the room. It caused Jess to jump and she tried to sit up.

" Honey no, you can't move." Jacob said.

" Edward!" Jess screamed. " Edward!"

" Yes baby girl." Edward was there in seconds.

" Call them back and give me the phone." Jess said feeling the pain inside. Jacob's warm hand in hers soothed it.

" It won't do any good." Edward said.

" Please." Jess said.

Edward dialed the phone and it rang.

Ring ring ring

"Ciao questa è Gianna come posso lo aiuto questa sera bella." Gianna answered the phone.

(Hello this is Gianna how may I help you this lovely evening.)

"Ciao Gianna, il mio nome è Jessilyn Cullen, io deve parlare con Aro. Rispetto alla mia madre Giovanna Volturi." Jess said in perfect Italian.

(Hello Gianna, my name is Jessilyn Cullen, I need to speak with Aro. In regards to my mother Giovanna Volturi.)

" I have told Mr. Cullen Aro does not wish to have anything to do with the Cullen's." Gianna said.

"Ascoltate me femmina stupida, ottenete il mio nonno sul telefono ora o in modo da aiutilo dio verrò là e desidererete soltanto che siate guasto." Jess yelled on the phone. (Listen to me you stupid bitch, get my grandfather on the phone now or so help me god I will come there and you will only wish you were dead.)

" Si." Gianna placed the call on hold.

" You are crossing lines now Carlisle." Aro said on the other side of the phone.

" This isn't Carlisle. My name is Jessilyn Cullen." Jess said as she tried to control her own emotions.

" What did he get a new member of the coven. How charming." Aro said.

" Aro, you left me in the care of a woman named Siobhan when I was only a year old because a man named Magnus was raging a war with the Volturi and my parents were killed in the middle of it. My mother her name was Giovanna Volturi. She was your daughter." Jess squeezed as the pain caused her body to convulse.

" Impossible, Siobhan took my grand daughter away gave her to a family that would care for her as a human, what kind of mind games are you playing." Aro snarled over the phone.

" She took me to America away from the eyes of the rebels she stayed with friends in Alaska. Her old friend Carlisle Cullen and his family came to visit at the same time. His wife Esme and I bonded there was no way anyone else could raise me, Siobhan had no choice I made them keep me. Please if you do not believe me send someone, send Felix or Jane they both know my scent they will know I'm not lying." Jess said as a whimper came out.

" Why do you cry child, why is it so pertinent that you call me?" Aro asked.

" Magnus has found me, One of his scouts attacked me on the beach last month. I'm confined to a bed right now my spinal cord was damaged from the beating and among other things." I heard Edward raging down stairs as I fought to hide my thoughts.

" Other things?" Aro picked up on it.

" His plans are to create the one who will destroy the Volturi from the inside. A child." I closed my eyes. " They will be coming back for me, to see if it was created."

" What, Child are you telling me those beasts." Aro sounded more animal than Edward.

" Yes but it did not work. I'm not stupid, I'm a college student I know how to protect myself." Jess looked at Jacob who had tears flowing down his face. Her father didn't even know the parts of that night.

" I will send someone to confirm your story." Aro said Jess smiled and mumbled something in Italian before passing out.

Days passed before she woke again. Jacob asked Carlisle to check her not only for injuries but if she was pregnant. Edward agreed that it was something they should do while she was comatose this way the trauma would be less.

" There is signs of trauma but not what you would think. I believe he tried but because she's a fighter and the wolves were so fast he didn't really have time to penetrate." Carlisle said between gritted teeth. " The pregnancy test came out negative. Jacob do you know what type of birth control she was on?"

" No, I've never seen her take any pills, just no doz when we had to study late." Jacob said.

" She has a IUD." Rachael came in with a basket of food.

" Rach." Jacob looked up. " How do you know?"

" When we were at Disneyland, Jess and I were talking and I brought it up I wanted to make sure if you two were doin' it that you would be safe. She told me she had a IUD put in her senior year of high school. Just because there was some wacko going around the neighborhood attacking girls and she didn't want to be one of those girls. The thought of sex with Jake wasn't even there. Sorry bro." Rachael smiled. " Is she awake yet?"

" No not yet." Jacob yawned.

" Jake you look like shit." Rachael said.

" She's right but then you always do." Rosalie smiled. Her head whipped up to the 2nd floor and she smiled more.

" Shut up rose." Jess mumbled as she started walking to the bathroom.

" She's awake." Rosalie smiled and Jacob knocked her into Emmett and sprinted up the stairs.

" Hey hey baby no you can't get up." Jacob laid her back down.

" I have to pee." Jess snapped.

" Well at least let me help you." Jacob said carrying her to the bathroom.

" Jake put me down I feel a lot better, I can pee on my own." Jess pushed him out.

" It never bothered you before to pee in front of me." Jacob laughed.

" Yeah well thats before." Jess laughed. She finished and turned on the bathtub.

" Jessilyn." Carlisle knocked on the door.

" Daddy please I want to take a bath please." Jess opened the door wrapped in a towel.

" Let me examine you first, then we'll see, you're sisters and mother are hunting so I don't want you in there alone." Carlisle said.

" Jake can help me can't you Sparky." Jess smiled.

" Sure." Jake raised an eyebrow. " Not like I haven't seen it before."

" Jacob." Carlisle hissed.

" Sorry doc." Jacob grinned.


	6. visitors

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

Recap.....

_" She's awake." Rosalie smiled and Jacob knocked her into Emmett and sprinted up the stairs._

_ " Hey hey baby no you can't get up." Jacob laid her back down._

_ " I have to pee." Jess snapped._

_ " Well at least let me help you." Jacob said carrying her to the bathroom._

_ " Jake put me down I feel a lot better, I can pee on my own." Jess pushed him out._

_ " It never bothered you before to pee in front of me." Jacob laughed._

_ " Yeah well thats before." Jess laughed. She finished and turned on the bathtub._

_ " Jessilyn." Carlisle knocked on the door._

_ " Daddy please I want to take a bath please." Jess opened the door wrapped in a towel._

_ " Let me examine you first, then we'll see, you're sisters and mother are hunting so I don't want you in there alone." Carlisle said._

_ " Jake can help me can't you Sparky." Jess smiled._

_ " Sure." Jake raised an eyebrow. " Not like I haven't seen it before."_

_ " Jacob." Carlisle hissed._

_ " Sorry doc." Jacob grinned._

Carlisle gave the okay for Jess to take a bath that her injuries healed and a warm bath would be fine. Jacob made her a warm bubble bath and helped her get in. Jess dunked her head in the warm water. Jacob was just in awe looking at her.

" Why are you staring at me Sparky?" Jess smiled resting her head on his arm.

" Just amazed every time I see you I'm over whelmed by your beauty. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Jacob pushed back her wet hair. " I love you so much."

" Then why am I in here and you are out there?" Jess smiled.

" Because you have a family of vampires that would kick my ass." Jacob smiled as their lips brushed.

" There is a lock on the door." Jess smiled. " If we can do it in a dorm I think we can do it here."

" Jess." Jacob moaned her name as he laid on the sofa asleep while Carlisle examined Jess. "mmm I love it when you do that."

"What are you doing Rose?" Emmett asked.

" shh He's dreaming and I'm getting it on camera, not the stupid blond after all." Rosalie giggled.

" God damn Baby." Jacob moved to his back continuing to moan and move his hips.

" what are you two doing?" Bella came in, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and hissed.

" They are filming Jacob's wet dream about my sister." Edward stormed out of the house.

" Oh my god what is that in his pants?" Renesmee gasped.

" Honey." Bella looked at her.

" Oh oh Oh." Renesmee went from shocked to intrigue. Jacob started talking again he let out a deep growl and whimper he tore the pillow he was squeezing behind his head in two, gritting his teeth.

" We have to wake him. Nessie you need to leave." Bella snapped.

" No way I want to see it." Nessie giggled.

" Rose." Bella ordered.

" Renesmee out." Rose pointed to the camera.

" Poo." Nessie ran out of the house.

" What are you guys," Jess came out slow and saw the camera and Jacob dreaming he growled again and Jess started to answer. " OMG get out of here god how rude Rosalie. Twisted pervert."

" Aw come on sis it's just getting good." Emmett hissed.

" Ah yeah well he's dreaming of having sex with me, you want a visual I do it." Jess hissed and started to lift her shirt.

" Ah no, come on Rose before I'm blinded." Emmett and ran out of the house.

" Do you want help waking him?" Bella asked.

" No I've had to do this before he just has never been well so into it before." Jess blushed.

" He's tasted the sugar thats why." Bella laughed and left.

" Sparky wake up baby." Jess touched Jacob's face and he opened his eyes.

" Hey baby." He pulled her down on him. " Mmm you smell good."

" Are you awake?" Jess laughed.

" Yes, I had the most awesomest dream ever." Jacob smiled. " You ready to take that bath."

" I already did." Jess giggled. " Sparky, Rose was taping you. You were giving her a very graphic description of what you and I were doing."

" Ha ha." Jacob laughed.

" Yeah Renesmee walked in and well she's not as innocent any more." Jess slid her hand down to his waist band.

" Oops." Jacob smiled. " I thought I lost you. Then you woke up."Jacob set her down and started kissing her.

"Jake, I'm sorry I didn't fight harder that I let him." Jess sighed and hid her face in Jacob's neck.

" Oh baby." Jacob moved to the side he held her. " Boo he didn't he tried but you fought him he never got the chance."

" Really, Daddy checked?" Jess seemed relieved.

" Yes baby." Jacob smiled at the light back in Jess.

" Sparky." Jess giggled.

"Yes." Jacob kissed her palm.

"I'm going to make something to eat. You want?" Jess asked.

"Sure sweetie." Jacob grinned. When she got into the kitchen she screamed in her mind. Edward jumped.

" Jess!" Jacob yelled and every one ran in as Jess stood frozen at the window.

" Emmett hurry he's outside." Jasper hissed and Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jacob took off after the vampire scout that was sent to find Jess.

" Aunt Jess let me make breakfast for you guys. Go sit with my mom." Renesmee said.

" No. You need to leave Nessie, Bella they will be here soon. I can feel Aro they are very close." Jess said as she ran up to her room to change into other clothes. Bella called Edward and the boys back.

Jacob called Sam and the pack was there in minutes. Jess walked out in Jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She walked to the door and showed in the Volturi.

" So you must be the human." Caius glared at Jess.

" For the most part, I' la m. gli che dà una scelta voi può prendere la mia parola. O potete lasciare Aro leggerlo. O poiché Jane è l'unica persona che ha assagiato mai la mia anima voi può trasmetterla. I won' lotta di t." Jess said and Jane smiled at the thought. Jess smell very desirable to them. (I'm giving you a choice you can take my word. Or you can let Aro read me. Or since Jane is the only one who has ever tasted my blood you can send her. I won't fight.)

" Come here child." Aro hissed.

" Master." Jane smiled.

" If she lies then of course dear what ever you would like to do with her." Aro smiled.

" Thank you Master." Jane smiled.

" Don't get your hopes up honey." Jess smiled and gave her hand to Aro. Edward listened to the life of his sister. It was running backwards from her future of immortality life with Jacob, their children, her job, their love, the wedding, the war, their friendship, her life in boarding school, growing up as a Cullen. Siobhan taking her to Alaska. Meeting Esme, falling in love with Edward being his companion for years. Edward smiled and hugged Bella as he too embraced the memories of his own. The little fiery child that followed him around. Hitting Tanya when she tried to seduce her Edward. The big brother little sister the memories of Emmitt teaching her to climb trees and Jasper teaching her to fight. Rose and Alice teaching her how to be a lady and dressing her up. Then it flashed to her as a toddler walking for the first time in the middle of the Volturi. Her eyes were red and bright she was dressed in ruffles and playing with Demetri. He would toss her in the air and she would hold on to the iron chandelier and giggle before swinging over to Caius. Caius would hand her a metal sippy cup and smile. Marcus kissed her cheek. Aro had blood tears coming from his eyes as he held her tight. The pain hit Aro and he broke the hold pulling her tight to him.

" La mia piccola principessa, è allineare un miracolo che lo tengo nelle mie armi. Volturi che la nostra principessa ha restituito. Ritengo il mio cuore guasto battere ancora in voi." Aro announced. (My little princess, it is truly a miracle that I hold you in my arms. Volturi our princess has returned. I feel my dead heart beating again in you.)

" No my baby is not." Esme fell into Carlisle's arms.

" Mom." Jess ran to her. " Mom I'm not going anywhere, I just remember now. Siobhan willed me to not remember so that I could live as a human I don't choose to ever go back to that life. Aro knows this. If he wanted me to live that life I would have never left."

" Loosing you would kill us all." Esme kissed her cheek.

" You never will Esme." Aro narrowed his eyes and looked at Felix. " Sweep the area from the reservation boarder to the Washington boarder I want any vampire scent followed. I want Magnus found and destroyed. He will not have his way with my Grand daughter."

" Thank you Aro, do you mind if we join you?" Edward asked. " For just this time."

" I would never want you in the Volturi now Edward, your talent is amazing but she holds your hearts I could never take that from her. Please feel free to accompany the guards. Your wolf friends to since they will be her family too." Aro bowed to Jacob and the others. " We will not feed while we stay here."

" Thanks, Animals are fine, just nothing human." Jacob said.

" Jessilyn." Edward looked at her. " You're right we never thought about that."

" What is it?" Marcus asked.

" Some of the woman were taken, if they did give birth they probably didn't survive but they did give birth. The children, some of the vampires you encounter could be half breeds like us." Jess held Nessie and smiled. " We can't kill them, it would be wrong."

" It's something that we will have to deal with if it comes down to engagement." Caius said. "I'm sure that you all will agree that if it comes down to it, it's kill or be killed. A half breed could take down a wolf as a full blood. Maybe easier because humans are their weaknesses."

" We do what we have to do to make sure we get home alive and the packs live." Jacob growled.

" It's the infants that will give us a choice, if we could find the newborns they could live as humans just as you and Renesmee." Aro said.

The Volturi left the house, the Cullen's and the packs went with them. Jacob kissed Jess goodbye and Jess fell in Renesmee's waiting arms.

" He's Jake he'll be back he's the fastest the strongest smartest wolf out there and he's the Alpha. His blood gives him the advantage he's the only direct decedent to the first wolf." Renesmee smiled.

" I know. Ness the minute we met I knew everything about him. I saw the wolf in him. He thought it was funny when he saw my tattoo for the first time. My best friend a wolf. I was tagged with the tattoo of a wolf." Jess sighed and Esme and Alice started securing the house. " Lets make some food the boys and Leah will be very hungry when they return."

" We don't have much." Esme sighed.

" Lets go to the store then, I don't see any problems." Alice smiled.


	7. I'm the nightmare

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

Recap.....

_The Volturi left the house, the Cullen's and the packs went with them. Jacob kissed Jess goodbye and Jess fell in Renesmee's waiting arms._

_ " He's Jake he'll be back he's the fastest the strongest smartest wolf out there and he's the Alpha. His blood gives him the advantage he's the only direct decedent to the first wolf." Renesmee smiled._

_ " I know. Ness the minute we met I knew everything about him. I saw the wolf in him. He thought it was funny when he saw my tattoo for the first time. My best friend a wolf. I was tagged with the tattoo of a wolf." Jess sighed and Esme and Alice started securing the house. " Lets make some food the boys and Leah will be very hungry when they return."_

_ " We don't have much." Esme sighed._

_ " Lets go to the store then, I don't see any problems." Alice smiled._

The house hours later was filled with the smell of pot roast and veggies, salad and chocolate cakes. It was all that Jess could do to keep her thoughts to herself. She could see Jacob. The battle the nest they ran into. As she thought she put more tears in the cookies than water. Soon the packs and Cullen's arrived home. Everyone but Jacob. Panic pulled at Jess as Jasper tried to control it.

" Where is he? Where's my Jacob." It came out like a little girl demanding her favorite toy.

" Shhh he's coming he's just in human form he can't run as fast as we can." Edward smiled. "He insisted on it."

" Why, his wolf form won't scare me." I looked at him as I inhaled Jacob's scent and ran to the door. He stood there with a bundle in his arms and a tiny 2 year old on his shoulders and two twin 3 year olds at his side.

" Surprise." Jacob smiled and the little ones looked at me.

" Jacob is this Jess?" The little girl on his shoulders asked.

" Yes this is my Jess." Jacob smiled at her.

" Hello Jess I'm one." A little blond haired boy smiled. " This is my brother two and our sister three and the little one is six."

" You have names of numbers?" Jess felt a discuss in her.

" Well actually it is one thousand six hundred and one. But we shortened it." The boy smiled.

"Oh you poor little things." Jess held the twins.

" You smell good." The one called two said.

" We don't drink humans here, we eat like humans." Jess looked at them.

" Food we've never had human food." Three smiled and hide behind Jacob when the others came out. The twins held tight to Jess and the baby started to cry.

" Shh little ones, you are with friends." Jess said as she took the infant from Jacob.

" Wow she's pretty." Three looked at Rosalie.

" Yes she is." Jacob smiled pulling her off his shoulders. " Her name is Rosalie, if you ask her nicely I bet you she will play with you."

" What is your names honeys?" Rosalie asked.

" One, Two, three." They said.

" Oh no that won't work, come lets get you names." Rosalie smiled. As they all wobbled next to her.

Rosalie and Emmett talked with the little ones and they chose the names of Adam, Alex, and Lilly. Alice and Jasper named the little infant girl Anne. It was like the house grew and everyone had children. The head of the house the grand parents Carlisle and Esme then the happy couples of Rose and Emmett and the 3 tots. Alice, Jasper, and baby Anne. Edward, Bella and Nessie.

" Bootie what's going on in that pretty little head?" Jacob pulled her into his lap.

" Everyone is just so happy now, and I can't help but think." Jess sighed.

" I know I thought the same thing walking home. It felt right having all the little suckers hanging on me. Lilly just seemed to fit up on my shoulders." Jacob traced her lips with his finger. "we could."

" No the thought of bringing children into the world right now with Magnus out there. I can't help but think of the poor mothers." Jess said and the phone rang.

" This is Dr. Cullen." Carlisle answered the phone. Edward was alerted right away. " I'm on my way."

" Carlisle?" Edward looked at him.

" I'll call if it's anything related." Carlisle said running out of the house.

I went to bed with Jacob a little while later. We watched two movies, one was underworld which we found to turn in to a comedy considering it was about a werewolf vampire. I joked that our children were going to come out looking like that. Then we watched the note book. Which got Jacob aroused at the love making scenes. He started kissing on Jess and running his hand under her bra rubbing her breast and up her inner thigh.

" Sparky, stop please I really don't want to." Jess moaned as he touched her kissing her neck.

" Come on baby it's gonna be okay." Jacob moaned softly in her ear as he slid his hand in her pants.

"I can't so please no." Jess smiled faintly and moved Jacob's hand.

" Oh boo." Jacob pulled her up and placed her on top of him. " I'm going to make it all go away."

" I don't want to." Jess growed and moved away. A hiss came from him and Jess tried to scream as the image of Jacob changed from soft strong and warm to hard smooth and cold. " We all have some special powers."

Ring Ring Ring

" Hello?" Edward answered.

" Edward it's not Jacob!" Carlisle yelled in the phone as he raced home with Jacob's hurt body next to him. Edward dropped the phone and ran up to Jess's room and the half breed vampire laid tore open and broken. Blood dripped from Jess's mouth.

" Come honey." Esme touched Jess's hands.

" where's my Jacob." Jess hissed.

" He's with your father come lets get you cleaned up." Esme was hesitant to lead her. The body laid healing slowly and the creature smiled at her.

"He knows about you." He snickered.

"Sissy." Edward touched her arm.

"Stop please." Jess hissed.

"Jess." A weak sounding Jacob walked up to her.

" Don't." Jess looked up at him her eyes were fiery red. " I can't be near you right now."

" Jess." Jacob felt Edward bracing him.

" Let her finish." Edward said.

"You always thirst more for the ones you love. You can't be near me right now." A tear fell from Jess's eyes.

"I know your strong enough to handle it." Jacob pulled her weakly into his arms.

"Lets go get you away from him." Jacob smiled.

" Let Aro have him we need information." Jess went out with Jacob.


	8. Take me away

**Message. I don't own twilight just like to write about it.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please leave me a review good or bad. Thanks.**

" How are you doing sissy?" Edward asked as Carlisle as he walked into the living room.

" I'll tell you how she is." The half breed laughed from his place in the corner. " She was good. Luck guy to bad I couldn't get her to do that you know." Aro didn't stand a chance Jacob was phased and at the half breeds throat in no time.

" Jacob no." Aro ran in and Jacob backed off as the gurgling noise came from the dying half breed. " Allow me to get some information." Aro said as he touched the creature hiss and snapping his teeth at him. Jacob's large paw pushed down on his chest cracking the bones.

Jess walked down her eyes still flickering between human and vampire. Jacob turned human and held her tight and she tried to pull away and he wouldn't let her.. His heart beat called to her. She did everything she could not to bite. She put herself in a almost trance like state to stop her hunger. She looked into the eyes of the dying half breed.

"Bruciare nell'inferno lei figlio di una femmina.(Burn in hell you son of a bitch.)" Jess said and spit on him. Aro got everything he needed and Felix and Jane took the vampire out and you could hear his cries from the woods.

" Jacob I'd like to go to sleep now." Jess said. " Will you help Emmett fix my bed."

" I have a better idea." Jacob smiled and Alice handed him a bag. " Come on." Jacob carried Jess to Edward's Volvo and drove to the reservation, he pulled up to his house. The first time Jess ever seen it. " This is my house."

" You're father and sister, Jacob I can't, I don't trust myself." Jess closed her eyes in shame.

" My dad is not home and Rach is staying with Paul to give us the house alone." Jacob kissed her lips gently. " I'll make it go away."

" I don't know if you can." Jess went in and sat on the old sofa. Her eyes felt so heavy, the bruises were visible now and Jacob put on a movie. It was some old VHS movie that Paul left. Jacob pulled Jess onto him and tossed a blanket over her. " Just like at school right."

" Yeah." She smiled and closed her eyes.

_" Jessilyn Volturi Cullen do you take __Jacob Joseph Black to be your husband........" _Jess dreamed of their wedding and Jess's body twitched at the sight of her in a wedding dress. All of her family and friends the Volturi and Jacob's side looked at her as the front of the dress became soaked in blood as Jacob fell to the ground and her eyes glowed red.

" No." Jess started talking in her sleep. " I'm sorry Jacob I'm sorry."

" Honey honey wake up baby." Jacob said and kissed her cheek.

" It was a dream." Jess sobbed in his arms.

" You won't hurt me, you'll turn again Jess it's just time. I'm not going anywhere." Jacob rubbed her back under her shirt. " Sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

" You're not." Jess laid back down in his arms.

" We have forever." Jacob pulled her tighter and they fell back to sleep.

The next morning Jess woke up and Jacob was out in front working on his car.. His super wolf hearing heard her move on the old sofa and he ran in wiping the grease on his shorts.

" Morning My love." Jacob kissed her cheeks.

" Hi." She said with a painful expression. " I need my dad please."

" Are you hurting baby?" Jacob asked.

" Yes, my body hurts like after I took on Rosalie over a pair of Louis Vettons fashion week in New York." Jess saw the pain in Jacob's face. Jacob called Carlisle's cell.

Ring Ring Ring.

" Yes Jacob?" Edward answered.

" She needs Carlisle her body is hurting." Jacob was crying on the phone. " Please tell me they made him suffer."

" It was actually quite fun to watch Jane and Alec toucher him. What I didn't like was the fact that Renesmee put her gift in to and so did Jasper ." Edward said. " Carlisle is on his way with Esme."

" Edward, I can't go threw it again, not with her." Jacob said.

" May I send Jasper, we don't need you loosing control around her." Edward said feeling the pain that Jacob is in.

" Please." Jacob hung up the phone and cradled Jess in his arms. He rubbed his hand on her bare back to try and ease the pain.

" I love yo u sparky." Jess kissed the corner of Jacob's mouth. " I'm hungry."

" What would you like to eat?" Jacob smiled. " I think that we have eggs and cereal. Or some toast."

" Toast is good." Jess smiled. " Bathroom?"

" This way. I'll get you some of Rach's clothes." Jacob smiled.

" I'm okay really maybe just a sweatshirt it's kind of cold." Jess pulled her self tearfully to the bathroom. She was in there a while when Carlisle arrived and knocked on the bathroom door.

" Jessilyn honey." He said and the door opened slowly.

" Daddy it hurts." Jess broke down in tears and Jacob offered his bedroom to them. Carlisle did a physical examination of Jessilyn and noticed the extent of her damage wasn't as bad as what they thought. But it was the muscle damage is what was causing the pain.

"She's resting. Her body is healing but at a slow rate she has no blood to feed the vampire side of her her body is fighting the blood lust as well as the body trying to heal itself." Carlisle said and went back to the room. "Do you want to come home honey?"

"No, I want Grandpa." She whispered. "I want to stay with my Jacob."

"Alright sweetie. Mommy brought you clothes. Aro can't come here. Can I tell him something for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Dove è?" Jess pulled the fur blanket up to her chin. "Jake."

"We'll come back later." Carlisle walked out. I sat on the bed holding Jess's hand.

"Can we just leave? Go back where we were and you were just Sparky and I was just Jess?" She asked.

"Is that what you want?" I asked her.

"I can't ask you to do that." She looked at me and I knew that is what she wanted.

"What if you don't have to say anything and we just do it?" I asked her.

"What about your pack?" Jess looked at me.

"You're more important to me. Besides I think Sam can handle with your family. You just let me take care of everything alright." I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Bootie."

"I love you too Sparky." She smiled and closed her eyes.

I took the opportunity and called Sam first he came over and we sat outside to talk. "You want to take off with Jess? You know the Cullen's will be upset let alone the italian bloodsuckers." Sam said and I nodded.

"I plan on leaving a note and I'm going to enlist the help from well Bella." I looked at Sam. "This is the plan. See the Cullen's own a island. I'm going to take her there. It's away from here and I promised Jess that I would go there with her."

"How do you know Bella will do this?" Sam asked.

"Only one way to find out." I pulled out my cell and called Bella.

"Hello Jake." She answered.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just reading in Edward's room." Bella said.

"Good I need your help and only you can help me because of the shield." I told her my plan.

"Jacob is that safe?" Bella asked.

"Bells, you can tell Eddie after we're in the air. Please Bells, she just wants to leave." I begged.

"What makes you think they won't follow you?" She asked.

"The pack is going to hide her scent. Sam,Quil,Embry, and Jared are going to take us to the air port. With all of us in Sam's truck they won't be smelling her. Leah will wear her clothes and with Brady, Collin, and Paul they will spread her scent in the opposite direction." Bella paused contemplating what I was telling her and she sighed.

"I'll do it. What do you need from me?" Bella said and we got everything taken care of and later that night what we needed was delivered by Emmett who had no idea. When he left I threw my things in with Jess's and loaded it all into Sam's truck.

"Sparky what's going on?" She came out in the clothes that I gave her.

"Shh." I smiled and carried her in the center of all the guys and we got into Sam's truck. "I made you a promise." Jess curled up in my arms and fell asleep. She was sleeping a lot lately I was a little worried about taking her away from Carlisle but I had to do it.

Our departure was flawless as the plane landed my cell phone blew up. "Hello?"

"Jakie, thank god. Daddy is livid. He's wanting to come after you two. Grandpa wants you shot. Mom and Grandma said you did the right thing. What were you thinking?" Renesmee said.

"I have to protect her. Not just from the ones who want her dead. But it's just everything that we have been threw. We need this Ness, do you understand?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. I'm happy for you Jacob, My Aunt is the most awsomest girl ever." Nessie smiled and I heard Edward.

"Is that him, Is that the Dog!" Edward growled and I opened my thoughts and his tantrum changed. "Jacob, she really asked to leave us all?"

"It's just hard on her right now Edward, I don't know how long we will be here, but when we come back she'll be the woman she was." I told him and I hung up the phone. "So where too?"

"This way." She smiled and we took a taxi to the harbor. "The timing is perfect the sun is rising so we will have a nice warm day to get there."

"That's what Bells said." I smiled. I had to admit it was hot as hell in when we got to the small harbor town we went to the market place after loading the boat. Jess changed into a bathing suit and sundress and we walked around. We bought a couple weeks worth of food and I waited as she found some clothes. She wasn't at all like Nessie when it came to shoping .

"Ready?" She asked wearing a large rimmed sun hat.

"Yeah, nice hat. Real movie starish." I laughed.

"Yeah I know." She put on big sunglasses. We went to the boat and she set the GPS. I had a blast with the boat. It all came to an end because there was something that took more of my attention than how fast the boat would go. Jess took off her dress and laid out on the front of the boat in a bikini. I watched her putting tanning oil on and she caught me smiling at her.

"don't worry I'll let you help next time." She smiled and laid down. A couple hours later we made it to the house. We got settled. "Ah honey, what room is mine?"

"The one with me in it." She giggled and pulled me into the back bedroom. "Momma and Daddy always had me my own room I never had to share." We walked into a tropical themed room.

"Nice, what a big bed." I said as she turned on the AC.

"I use to always want Edward to stay with me when I was little." Jess smiled and patted the bed. I fell back.

"On man this is heaven." I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"I can think of something closer." Jess smiled and started kissing my neck. "Jake."

"Hmm." I was floating at this moment. Perfectly content. "Yeah Boo."

"Why are you looking like that?" Jess said softly in my ear and then she continued to nibble at it.

"Because I'm in a total bliss right now." I rolled over and kissed her. "Amazing."

"What is?" She pulled my shirt off.

"This is, you are. This time last year I was misrable. I can't believe what a year can do. My life just changed a complete 360 when I knocked on your door. I can't even imagine life with out you." I held her tight. "I really want to, but Jess, I think we should wait. At least until you are completely healed."

"I won't fight." She said and I could hear her yawn. "Do you want to go cuddle in the hamick?"

"No I'm thinking about right here." I smiled and we started kissing again.


	9. Shocking Discovery

**Message. I don't own Twilight, I just like to write about it.**

**Please review Thanks!**

_Jessi girl. Jessi Girl talk to me sweetie._

A voice woke Jess up from her sleep. Jacob was sleeping soundly his arms locked around her. _Who is this?_

_It's Daddy sweetie, Jeremiah._

_Daddy did Grandpa find you?_

_No honey I haven't talked to Aro. I'm with my brother what is going on we have been having bad dreams._

_Daddy, he found me. My Jacob took me away to protect me._

_Jacob? Not Jacob Black._

_Yes, Daddy. My imprint is Jacob Black._

_I never would have thought after everything Jacob Black would be the one to imprint on my daughter. Especially everything his father did._

_Daddy what do you mean?_

_William Black his father. He banished me and my brother from the pack, he sent us away. He said we betrayed our people. We saved our people._

_Because you helped the Volturi. (Jess Sighed.)_

_Yes Jessi Girl. The only reason why my nephews are allowed to stay on the reservation is because of their mothers._

_Daddy what are you dreaming about?_

_Well, I've been seeing you attacked and then a battle with the Volturi._

_Against the wolves or other vampires?_

_Magnus._

_On the wolves ground?_

_Yes, I see no wolves, they are either not helping them or they are defeated._

_The Cullen's? _

_The Cullen's Those bloodsuckers are there again!_

_STOP don't talk about them like that, they are the most wonderful family ever. Daddy they took me in and raised me. I've had a wonderful life. They never knew I was a vampire._

_You haven't phased have you?_

_No why would I? _

_Because my daughter, you are not just human, not just a vampire, you are Quileute._

_Daddy, Jacob is waking I have to go._

_I'm glad you are safe._

"Hey you're awake." I pulled Jess closer.

"Yeah, I thought it was all a dream." Jess smiled. "You want to go for a morning swim before breakfast?"

"Hmm Maybe if I could wake up?" I gave her the smile she liked.

"Oh it will wake you up." She giggled and jumped out of bed. When she returned she was in a metallic silver bikini. "Are you awake now?"

"Getting there." I groaned looking at her up and down.

"See you in the water." Jess turned and the back of her bikini was a thong.

"I'm awake now." I called out and met her out in the water. Amazing was the only words I could say as the sun glistened off her wet body. I felt my body react I wanted her so badly. But I didn't, I couldn't I love and want to be with her. But I couldn't do anything that would take everything that would take my attention from protecting her.

"Sparky, We're safe here." Jess ran her fingers up my chest. "Relax."

"It's hard knowing that you're in danger. I'm in danger." I held her hands.

"Danger?" She looked panicked.

"Yep, Danger of over heating watching you in that bikini." I smiled and we started making out in the water. "You really had to wear a thong?"

"You like my butt." She giggled. "You're actually lucky I'm dressed at all. Rose, Alice and I usually sun bath naked over here."

"I don't know if I can handle you naked." I hugged her and she let out a hiss. "Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm alright still a bit sore." She pulled on her fake smiled.

"I packed some oil, you want me to work some magic?" I held her as we bobbed up and down in the water.

"sounds good but you know what that will lead too." Jess sucked on my ear. "Sparky I really need you. Please."

"not now soon as soon as this is over." I laid her down on the beach and we spent the morning holding each other on the beach or in the over sided chair in the living room. This became routine for the first month. Then we started going into town for food and if Jess found something she thought someone would like she got it. She even bought me a old broken down jet ski and tools so that I could have something to work on.

"Sparky, I just thought of something. What about school? We only have a few weeks." Jess asked me. I shook my head and looked at her.

"I don't know sweetie. Bella and Sam are suppose to call me when it's clear." I pulled her into my lap. "Oh sorry babe, grease."

"I don't mind, it smells like you. Cedar and motor oil." She smiled and something just pulled it out of me. I let out a growl and Jess smiled and purred with relief. I kept calling and calling and Jess was going insane wanting me so badly.

"Jacob." She screamed out my name and I had her on her back. "Bedroom, protection."

"Shower." I had her covered in motor oil. "No, here now."

"Jacob protection." She moaned and I pulled off her bikini top and sucked on her nipples then down to her belly button. "Jacob. Oh god."

"I love you." I moaned and untied the strings on the bottom of her bikini. I inhaled her scent and ran my tongue down her. Taking in her wetness I felt the uncontrollable throbbing in my trunks. I stayed there until she came.

"Jacob." She moaned as I pulled off my trunks and ran her to the bedroom.

"I want you so bad I can't stop holding it in anymore." I pulled on a condom and we started making love. Jess rocked her hips on me driving me so deep into her. I gasped as her eyes flickered between crimson and green. I watched as she kissed and sucked at my jugular. "It's alright drink."

"I want to so badly oh Jacob." She cried out as we both felt our release. The in a quick motion she jumped off me.

"Baby!" I jumped over to her.

"Daddy it's started." She said. "How do I stop."

_Calm yourself are you in a safe place to phase._

"Yes but I don't want to. I can't." What is she talking about who is she talking to.

"I'm calling your father." I went to get my cell.

"NOOO." Jess screamed and she started crying in pain. I saw her teeth changing and her nails grew.

"YOUR PHASING!" I fell to my knees. "What have I done?"

_Relax let it happen._

"No, I won't. I'm human I'm not a vampire I'm not a wolf. I'm a girl." She fought and fought what was happening I felt so helpless but one last scream she hit the ground human.

_Jessi girl._

"I'm human." She rolled to her side and crawled over to me. "Human."

"It's okay baby I know it hurts." I held her tight. "I never meant to do this to you."

"You didn't. It's not you." Jess whimpered and I walked her into the shower. "Why, Why can't we just have sex with out an interruption. Why can't I lay in your arms and relish the moments."

"Because it wouldn't be us." I made her smiled and we stood in the hot water.


End file.
